Timing systems for vehicle sports events such as circuit- or off-road motorsport events or cycling events use wireless transponders mounted in or on the vehicle in order to determine timing information, e.g. lap time, total time, average lap time, rankings, etc. The transponders are configured to transmit transponder signals comprising a unique identifier that are picked-up by antennas that are arranged in, over and/or along the racetrack or course. The antennas are connected to decoders that transform the transponder signal of vehicles crossing the antennas into transponder data. These data are subsequently forwarded to a data processing system in order to determine timing information of vehicles that participate in the race event.
A conventional timing system is typically set up and managed by a timing operator, wherein the operator configures the transponders for the participants in the event and registers the transponder with the timing system. Currently however there is a trend that participants buy their own personal transponder so that it can be (semi)permanently installed in or on the vehicle. Before or during the event, the transponder may be registered to the timing system.
An example of a known sports timing system is described in EP1447681. The functionality of such transponder is limited and it has no or at least little possibilities for (re)configuring and/or extending the transponder functions in accordance with the needs of the user and/or the requirements of a racing event. Moreover, transponders are often built to withstand harsh conditions and are installed in the vehicle at locations that are not very accessible. Once installed, physical access to the transponder is difficult so that fast reconfiguration of the transponder and/or update of the firmware of the transponder is often not possible without physically disconnecting the transponder.
Hence, from the above it follows that there is a need in the art for improved transponders that allow easy configuration and/or update of different functionalities in the transponder and/or services associated with the transponder. In particular, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that allow a transponder to be configured in a simple, reliable and secure way on the basis of parameters such as the type of event, type of vehicle, geographical location of the event, user preferences, etc., without the need of dismounting the transponder from the vehicle.